Rising Storms
by Copper the Coppah
Summary: Another day, another new kid. She suddenly finds herself plunged into the many secrets and mysteries of Lyoko after rescuing a new classmate from Xana, who has suddenly found the power to enter Earth as a human!  based off an RP using some fan characters
1. Chapter 1

Rain yawned, looking out the window of the car at the academy. At least the woods looked inviting, the academy… not so much. She stepped out, going up on her toes, and then padded through the gates onto the campus. She groaned quietly, seeing large crowds of kids everywhere. Rain hated crowds, being a loner by nature. She pushed her black hair, almost blue in the sunlight, back behind her shoulders, and peered around with robin's-egg blue eyes. She leaped back when a couple of football players raced by, almost knocking her off her feet, until she crashed into someone. "Whoa!" she yelped, and rolled off the person she'd landed on. Her blue eyes met green ones, shielded some by glasses, and a boy shook his black hair from his eyes, and went pink in the face. "Sorry…" muttered Rain, pushing herself to her feet and pulling the boy to her feet. He readjusted his glasses and looked at her for a moment. "I-it's alright… you n-new here?" he stammered, still a little embarrassed.

Rain nodded, putting her thumbs in the pockets of her light blue faded jeans.

"I-I can show y-you around… I-if you w-w-want," he offered shyly.

"Sure… thanks," replied Rain.

"Err, what's your name… mine's Drew," said Drew with a nervous smile.

"Rain… my name's Rain," answered Rain with a small half-smile.

"W-well, follow m-me," said Drew, walking into the school, Rain padding silently behind him. Drew didn't hear Rain, so he turned around, and jumped two feet in the air when he saw Rain still following him. Rain looked confused, "What the heck?" she asked, arcing an eyebrow.

"God, Rain, how do you do that?" asked Drew, still walking, "Oh, that's the gym…"

"Do what?" asked Rain.

"Be so… quiet! Silent! Sneaky!" he said.

"I just do," answered Rain simply.

Drew's next question was cut off as the wall exploded on the two, sending them both flying into the opposite wall with a screech from Drew and a yelp from Rain. Xana stepped over the rubble, sparks flying from his hands. Drew's eyes widened slightly, and he stumbled to his feet, backing away. He looked down to see Rain do a handspring to her feet, and slide into a fighting position. Xana tried to shock the two, and Drew fell over dodging it, while Rain simple ducked, and then sprang forwards with a powerful roundhouse to Xana's side, sending him flying. "Ever try picking on someone that can fight back?" taunted Rain, springing lightly to the side to avoid another shock.

Drew watched from where he lay, seeing Rain spring, back-flip, and then rush forwards, slamming her fist into Xana's chest, making him double over, coughing and gagging. Rain sprang back again, skidding over the rubble, and nimbly hopped forwards again, growling. Xana teleported himself out and Rain skidded to a stop, confused. She turned to Drew, and pulled him to his feet with a grunt. "What just happened? Who was that?" she asked, shaking her bangs from her eyes. Drew sighed softly, and then explained about Lyoko, and about how Xana was able to come to earth as a human for some reason. Rain looked confused, but followed Drew when he led her towards the factory, asking a few questions along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew entered the factory. Surprisingly, nobody else was there, not even Jeremie. "Come on, I'll show you the supercomputer room," said Drew, pushing the button to open up the elevator. Rain stepped in, looking somewhat nervous.

There was nobody in the supercomputer room when they got out, and Drew typed in the code for a delayed virtualization.

"Now we have to go down to the scanners…" he muttered.

"You mean to get…err… virtualized, was it?" asked Rain. Drew nodded, and then got into the elevator again.

Drew walked into a scanner, and Rain took the one next to his. She was obviously unsure about this, and when the scanner door closed, her eyes widened slightly. Drew heard the scanners boot up, and then the virtualization process began.

Drew landed in Lyoko, and looked around. Rain still hadn't landed. "Rain?" he called, looking around. He jumped about a foot in the air when a sudden voice came from above him.

"Look up," it said. Drew looked up, and his eyebrows shot upwards like rockets. Rain was hovering about two feet above his head. The upper parts of her wings were snowy white, and the lower parts were as black as her hair. She landed next to Drew almost soundlessly, tucking her wings against her back.

"How… what… why do you get the wings?" blurted Drew. Rain shrugged with a smirk, huffing laughter through her nose.

"You two again?" sneered Xana from behind them. Rain whirled around and slid gracefully into a fighting position, glaring Xana down. Xana snickered, and tried to shock Rain, who lightly leapt into the air, hovering about three feet off the ground. The ground in front of her was shocked, but Rain shot forwards like an arrow, whipping in circles around Xana.

Xana growled, and then shocked the area around him, sending Rain flying backwards, rolling to a stop. Drew gasped softly, and hurried over towards her, but Xana shocked him. He shrieked and fell, and watched Xana get closer, and closer. Rain slammed Xana from the side, giving him a roundhouse to the head to force him to collapse at Rain's feet. She snarled menacingly, and then walked away from Xana. She pulled Drew to his feet effortlessly, brushing some dust from her shoulder.

Xana, meanwhile, teleported out of there, defeated for now. That was the second time today Rain had kicked his butt, and now he wanted a small piece of revenge on her.

Drew rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Err, thanks for helping me… again," he said, slightly embarrassed that a girl two inches shorter and 20-30 pounds lighter than him could fight off something he'd been fighting for months twice in one day. Rain shrugged, putting her thumbs in her pockets. "How do we get outta here?" she asked. Drew fired an energy field at her to devirtualize her, and then devirtualized himself.

Rain stumbled out of the scanner, and then looked at Drew. "What the heck?" she asked.

"I devirtualized you, and myself," he answered, walking towards the elevator, Rain silently following him. He jumped when she spoke again.

"Why can't you just shut the computer down? End Xana that way?" asked Rain.

"Because he recently found out he can teleport to Earth as a human without possessing someone, so he can just stay here as long as he likes," replied Drew. Rain didn't say anything else all the way back to the school, and she vanished right before Drew's eyes, which freaked him out a little. "Err, bye?" he said, unsure. When nobody answered, he walked away. Before he had gone ten steps, he crashed right into Rain, who suddenly reappeared in front of her locker.

(More crash scenes requested by: Hazel!)


	3. Chapter 3

The sun just started to rise. It was 5:00 am, and Drew was awake. He lay spread-eagled on his bed, wanting to go back to sleep. Drew looked pretty irritated, and rolled over so his face was in the pillow. He heard a single footstep, and a soft swish. He shot up, confused. A shadow flitted by the door, and Drew got up, opening his door all the way and poking his head out. He couldn't see anything, so he shut his door and went back to bed, falling asleep.

At about 6:30, an hour and a half later, Drew jolted awake to a loud crashing noise. He shot up so fast he fell on the floor with a loud yelp. He shook his head, and put on his glasses, blinking a few times. He rushed out of his room with Jeremie tailing him. A girl with wavy brown hair was out cold on the floor, a bruise over her temple. "Athena!" gasped Drew, his eyes widening slightly. He hurried over, pushing past the small crowd of kids, and kneeled beside her, giving his sister a gentle shake.

"Athena? Athena?" he called nervously. He could hear Jeremie fighting his way through behind him somewhere.

"D-Drew?" muttered Athena, slowly opening her blue eyes. Drew sighed in relief that she was all right.

"What happened?" he and Jeremie asked at the same time. Athena sat up, holding her bruise with one hand.

"I don't know… I was coming down here to see what this crashing noise was, and something hit me and knocked me out," she answered, looking confused and irritated. She stood up, leaning on Drew and Jeremie. "I'm fine… I just need to lay down for a while," she assured them, and walked off towards her room.

"This place gets weirder by the day…" said a sudden voice from behind the two. Drew and Jeremie each jumped about a foot and whirled around, only to see Rain standing behind them with her eyebrows rose, and her arms folded. She had an ice pack tied to her left wrist.

"One, stop sneaking up on me, two, why is there an ice pack on your wrist?" said Drew, looking at it oddly.

"One, I wasn't sneaking, you just need to listen better, and two, I was working on a certain type of punch in the gym, and I twisted my wrist," answered Rain, and walked past them towards her dorm.

"At 6:30?" exclaimed Jeremie.

"No need to be so loud, and yes. I'm an early bird, and I'm not a fan of training with other people," replied Rain, pawing the ground with one black tennis shoe.

Drew raised his eyebrows, confused some, but impressed. He walked down the hall, seeing as he was too jumped up to get any more sleep. Sure enough, as he was heading for the Band Room out of boredom, he crashed into Rain, yet again! Rain stumbled slightly, and then rolled her eyes. "Again? Is this going to become a common thing with you?" she sighed. Drew shrugged. "I hope not," he replied, and followed Rain into the band room. He saw a shadow move, and watched it for a moment before looking back at Rain. He stood just behind her, watching her play 'Across the Stars' from Star Wars (Which is not owned by me!).

He heard a faint footstep, and turned to look behind him. Rain suddenly shrieked in pain next to him from being shocked. Xana growled quietly, and walked into sight. Rain swung herself off the piano bench, half-stunned. Drew's eyes widened a little, and he pulled Rain back with him towards the door as Xana raised his hand for another shocking, harder than the last.

(DUM DEE DUM! CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Will they escape? Will they get a shocking? WHO KNOWS! But… I can guarantee ONE thing…. A crash scene in every chapter! Requested by Hazel, Jade, and some other people who enjoy Rain and Drew crash scenes! Lawlawlawlaw!)


End file.
